


Kaede Akamatsu x Bookworm! Fem! Reader

by soxeriety



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO, i guess we'll never know, lesbin, why does togami have kaedes phone number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Kaede Akamatsu x Bookworm! Fem! Reader

“Why are you always reading?” Hiyoko asked me, playing with her hair.

“Why not? So many words, so many worlds!” I answered, stars in my eyes.

“That sounds boring!”

I continued to read, walking down the hallway, ignoring all of the kids running and screaming with their friends.

“See ya later Hiyoko.”

“W- Waghh! Ugh, fine!” Hiyoko huffed and stormed down the hall, her pigtails bouncing as she stomped away.

I giggled to myself and walked into the library, a smile on my face.

“Good afternoon Y/n.”

My schools librarian greeted me as I walked past the front desk. “Good afternoon Mai-san.” (I hope I used that right- if not I’m sorry) I grinned, waving at her. “Back again I see? What can I do for ya?” She beamed, resting her hand under her chin. “I came to-“ “Get some more books? I figured! Specific book in mind?”

“Hmm. Oh! What about Forbidden Vows?”

“Ah! The one by Sahisa Matsuko?”

“Yes! Do you have it?” I gasped, clasping my hands together.

“Mmhm! Follow me.” I followed Mai-san to a spot where all the romance novels were, and skimmed through all the books.

My eyes widened when I saw what I was looking for.

I found it!

..I finally found it!

I dragged my finger down the light blue cover of the novel.

“Thank you so much! I’ll give it back asap!” “Of course! Take care.” I zoomed out of the room, nearly knocking every a group of people walking in, sadly, I tripped in the middle of the hallway like the clutz I am.

Even MORE sad, 2 girls watched me fall right in front of them.

“Ahahaaha!” One of them laughed at me, pointing at me from above.

I braced myself for the other to start laughing too, but nothing came.

Instead, the other of the blondes glared at her friend.

“Cut it out Miu!” She outstretched her hand for me to grab on to, which I quickly grabbed and stood up.

“Thank you.” “Of course.” She said in a soft voice, putting her blonde hair behind her ear. We stared at each other in awkward silence until her friend, Miu was it?..Scoffed. “Cmon lovebirds, I’m starvin!” The nicer blondes face turned into a embarrassed look of surprise. “Er. Well.., I should get going now” I felt my cheeks wget hot and fiddled with my hands. “Yeah. Kaede Akamatsu, by the way.” Kaede grinned, resuming her walk down the hall with Miu. I let out a thoughtful “Hm” and got to class.

I stared into space as Toko ranted to me about her crush. “He’s so h-hot and s-s-smart and..” “Uh huh” I absentmindedly muttered, thinking to myself. That girl from earlier..I wish I got her number. She’s just been on my mind lately. Wait, maybe Toko knows something about her! “Hey Toko..do you know someone named Kaede Akamatsu?” “Yeah. Why?” “Do you know her number or something?” “No, but Togami has it” How does she know ....Whatever.. “Oh thanks!” “Why don’t you just tell her yourself-“ “Shh!” I hissed as she questioned me. I couldn’t let everyone know I had a crush. “Y-you have a crush!?” “Maybe.” “You HAVE to ask her out!” I didn’t respond, just blushed and looked away nervously.

“I-I have to guide you so you don’t s-screw up! Don’t worry Y/n, I’ll help you!” Toko said before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the cafeteria. “You’d know anything about that..” I grumbled to myself. 

Jeez. It’s been a whole 3 months and I still have to deal with this? 

“Okay okay. So you asked Mas-Togami for her number right?” Toko asked me, paper in her hand. “sigh. Yes.” She wrote down a checkmark.

”And you talked to her right?” “Yes.”

Checkmark 

“Did you get closer to her?” “Yes”

Checkmark...again.

“G-good! Now go ask her out when you see her later today!” “Alright..”

As I got up from my chair, in my head all of my thoughts were: dont cross paths dont cross paths. I didn’t wanna confess today. Sure, me and Kaede are best friends now but it still feels too early. I need time.. Stressed and nervous, I decided to spend some time in the library. What’s a better boost than reading a book? I walked over to the library door and opened it. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out one of my books i was reading and sat down. Thats when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I assumed it was Mai-san, but boy was I wrong. It was Kaede. Great. “Hey Y/n!” She greeted me in that same comforting voice from a few months ago. “Hey!” “Hey uh. You said to meet you in the library?” 

Toko!! Did she really send Kaede texts from my phone number?!

There’s no getting out of this one huh.

”Yeah..well..Kaede. I..” Akamatsu giggled. “Like me?” My eyes widened and as soon as I opened my mouth to protest, she put her lips against mine. After we pulled away, she smiled at me. “Ice cream later?” “Of course.”

I know for a fact Toko was stalking us behind the door- oh well, i’ll deal with that later. All that matters now is my new girlfriend.


End file.
